


Not That Scary

by pastelgalaxies



Series: 11/19drabblesandoneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks her to watch the latest Jurassic movie with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Scary

"Just come with me. Don't worry, it's on me" Tsukishima pulls Yachi's tied hair playfully.

"Uheh!?! Why not Yamaguchi-kun? Or Hinata and-"

"Yamaguchi said he has some business this weekend; and I can imagine the freak duo being all noisy inside the movie theatre. So you need to watch it with me."

She has always been scared of the middle blocker, but at rare times like this, her heart simply melts and things naturally go his way.

"It's impossible, huh? I'll just watch it alone then."

Odd, Yachi thinks. Before she gets cut by the school bell, she manages to shout a "No! Wait! I'm going."

She earns a smirk from the blonde boy who then turns away with a good-bye wave. She's annoyed about how Tsukishima could easily play with her like that, but she doesn't exactly hate it. If anything, she treasures the 'exclusive' attention she's given even if it's genuinely just for his convenience. As how Yamaguchi would put it, Yachi's a lucky one because /the/ Tsukishima Kei talks to her. 'Tsukki doesn't approach girls...even though he's really popular...'

____

"You're actually scared."

"N-no."

Tsukishima stares at the manager in front of him. "Come on, It's just Jurassic World. Dinosaurs are hella cool but those guys have been extinct for long."

"But,"

"Don't you just leave me here." He scratches his head and takes one of Yachi's trembling hands. He squeezes her hand, lightly but reassuring.

Yachi thinks it must be his own way of comforting people. She knows how bad the boy is with expressing his feelings. She starts to think that watching the film wouldn't be so bad, if she ends up learning more about Tsukishima and see a different side of him.

____

"I can't believe you were more engrossed in the fil-" Tsukishima blandly comments but Yachi cuts him as she blurts out in laughter.

"And I can't believe how you could say than even though you were squeezing my hand so tightly everytime there's a thrilling part!"

Yachi sees the boy roll his eyes behind his glasses and by that, she could perfectly tell how he's guilty of the act.

"Mooooommy! I don't like dinosaurs annymoooore! They're bad! And scaryyyyy!"

Yachi turns to the kid as he wails in front of his mother. But Tsukishima walks toward the kid and grabs a dinosaur plushie from the nearby toy stall. He then lowers down and looks at the little boy. 

"Rawr." He pokes the boy's cheeks with the plushie. "Look, they aren't that scary."

Yachi watches from the sidelines, feels her heartstrings being tugged by the scene but the little boy doesn't seem to feel the same way.

"Mo-hic-mo-hic-mommyyyyy, this Niichan is scaryyyyyyyy!"

In a panic, Yachi runs towards them and apologizes to the kid and his mother. When she turns back to the middle blocker, he looks down at the plushie in his hand and mutters, "Nii-chan's really amazing. It worked on me before."

He sees the blonde girl look at him and throws the plushie to her direction. Yachi catches it.

"Souvenir."

He then approaches the toy stall's cashier and pays for the plushie.

Yachi hugs the fluffy toy, "He's right. They're not that scary."


End file.
